Harry potter and Naruto uzamaki
by narutokyuubi8000
Summary: What happens when naruto goes to Hogwarts? Read to find out.


This begins when naruto and harry potter are 12. Naruto at the end while harry potter locked in his room.

Naruto was at the end charging a round ball in his hand the rasengan. Sasuke was charging his best move ever the chidori 1000 chirping birds. They jump forward towards each other naruto knew what would happen so he lowered the power of the rasengan.

They said simultaneously "rasengan" "chidori".

They hit sasuke got hit but before he was sent flying he grabbed naruto so he didn't he sent the chidori at his right shoulder. Then took his right foot and hit his left side. Then kneed his face when it came down. Last he punched him in the stomach. Naruto was sent flying towards the ground at high speeds.

'KIT YOU OKAY' the fox asked.

'I don't feel like it' he answered.

Then started to feel like he was being move. He didn't move, he just actually couldn't move so he sat in his mind till he decided to check what's going on outside.

He opened his eyes and looked to see sasuke picking him up to look in his eyes. And then threw him at a boulder which exploded into pebbles. Then sasuke was scared when he saw naruto turning red like a cocoon. Then saw a flash of red and then blue. He thought it was beautiful. It then went rainbow. Kakashi could only stare. Then it made a shockwave which exploded then imploded.

When it cleared it was just a big hole naruto nowhere to be seen. Kakashi ran to see if his student was there. No nothing but a hole. He ran over to sasuke who was shaking at his thoughts 'I just killed the only person like family to me'. Kakashi saw him cry and sad saying "what have I done". He was then picked up. He saw kakashi moving him back to the village. And didn't move just had a sad face on.

Somewhere in the harry potter universe

_*********_ Harry was in his room then saw this red flash. And saw this person lying scratched up and bruised with a hole in his chest.

Then his eyes opened and he looked around and said "where am I".

"What's your name" harry asked/answered.

"the names naruto can you give me a minute" naruto said.

Harry then asked "are you a wizard"?

"I have no idea" naruto responded.

"Where did you come from naruto " he said.

"Konoha" he replied still feeling the agonizing pain .

Then they saw this elf appear in the middle of the room.

"Harry potter must not return to Hogwarts" the elf said.

Naruto then said "why not"? "It's not safe there anymore" the elf said.

"That's why I can go see if I can control magic there" he yelled, "I will protect him elf" naruto supposed.

"Harry potters friends didn't send any letters so, why return?" the elf asked.

"How did you know" when harry questioned this naruto grabbed these letters from the elf and gave them to harry and went to lay down so his wound didn't hurt.

"These are from my friends" he nearly yelled.

Then doby ran downstairs while they followed though naruro couldn't move like he would have if not injured.

The elf saw the cake and picked it up with magic.

Harry whispered "don't".

"Harry promises doby to stay home" he whispered back to the scarred child.

"No I belong there" then to his reply move it towards the couch naruto caught it before it got too far so harry wouldn't get in trouble.

Then naruto picked doby up and put him in hary's hands who pulled him upstairs.

Naruto said "leave now".

Doby jumped of the bed onto the ground and made a ginormous bang then left. Then the people downstairs left because they thought there were ghost here.

So Vernon got his screw driver and screwed in all the bars and said to harry "you will never leave again to see those freaks again". Naruto was underneath his bed which was too easy on his part.

Night time

Harry was in his room just thinking 'all of this in **1 WHOLE **day'. He looked outside to see Ron's car outside.

When Ron saw the other kid he said "who is that kid".

"This is naruto, naruto meet Ron" he said. Ron just said to him "get your stuff and get in you got it and what the bloody hell happened to your shoulder" he shook his head. They hooked up their hook to the bars and moved so that the bars came off. The twins then said simultaneously "come on quick". Naruto just did nothing while harry put all his stuff in. Then they jumped in and saw dudley and his mum and dad come. Vernon grabbed his foot and he got pulled out. Then he fell off and hit the ground. Only to get injured alittle.

After a few hours of driving they reached the Weasley estate.

That's a chapter of this book good bad tell me in the reviews haters are welcomed to comment.

_**I AM NARUTOKYUUBI8000 AND I APPROVE THIS STORY!**_


End file.
